


The Chocolate Chip Heist

by anonymouslentils



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ascension, Comedy, Cookie Jar, Cookies, Ezran is a Troublemaker, Heist, Stealing The Cookie Jar, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslentils/pseuds/anonymouslentils
Summary: Ezran and Bait decide to steal the cookie jar.
Relationships: Bait & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 3





	The Chocolate Chip Heist

Prince Ezran had everything he could ever want. As royalty, he had secured countless royal servants, guards, power, a future as a king, a loving family, friends, his kingdom's resources at his disposal, and many, _many_ more things. However he was still _Prince_ Ezran, and not _King_ Ezran. His father, King Harrow, was the one person who had power above him. After all, Ezran was only ten years of age.

Ezran lay on one of Katolis' many fields, staring up at the sky alongside his trusty companion, Bait. He was royalty, entitled from birth to all of his kingdom's resources and possessions. Well, _almost_ all of them. There had been a shipment recently from the kingdom of Duren, and in it had arrived a single jar of cookies. It was an offering of peace, a gift, if you will. It was appreciated deeply, for Katolis did not produce any of its own cookies.

"Bait, have you ever had a cookie?" Ezran asked his small companion.

Bait, unable to speak on account of the fact that he was a glow toad, tried his best to answer 'no'.

"Yeah, I haven't either. No one really makes cookies in Katolis." Ezran pointed out. "I mean, the only deserts we ever seem to make are cakes and jelly tarts. I wonder why?"

Bait grumbled in response.

"Too bad that Dad doesn't let us have any." Ezran pointed out. "It makes sense though, we've been stealing a _lot_ of jelly tarts lately."

Ezran turned to look at the sky. They would have been allowed to try one cookie each, but had been stealing a lot of jelly tarts recently, and as punishment they weren't allowed to try any.

"Hey, Bait," Ezran called out. "What if we were to _steal_ the cookies?"

Bait looked at Ezran in agreement.

"Alright then, tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

The following day, Ezran woke up earlier than normal. The sun was about an hour away from rising, so it was still mostly night. Ezran and Bait quietly made their way towards the vault in which the cookies were being kept at. Every hour, two guards were allowed to enter to inspect the state of the vault. This was Ezran and Bait's ticket into the vault.

With the current guards not having switched out just yet, Ezran and Bait decided to take advantage of the fact that they were probably exhausted by now, having been guarding the vault since nightfall. They were able to sneak past the entrance and tiptoe behind the inspectors.

However, past the gates were guards all over the hallway into the vault. And there was no way the two could sneak past all of them, even if they were all tired. So, they didn't.

"Bait, now!" Ezran commanded, prompting the glow toad to suddenly illuminate, temporarily blinding many of the guards.

Using the distraction, Ezran and Bait ran inside the vault. They knew that they would not be able to make it out with the entire jar, but they could at least get a single cookie.

The guards, obviously not being able to use weapons against the prince, were forced to resort to try and catch him with just their hands. Ezran and Bait quickly reached the vault, scanning for the cookie jar. It was only a matter of time before the guards caught up to them, so they had to be quick.

From the corner of his eye, Ezran spotted the jar perched atop gold coins and jewelry. He climbed up to grab it, but accidentally destabilised the pile he was on, causing it to collapse with him and the cookie jar on it.

The world seemed to slow down for Ezran. He was slowly falling, with the cookie jar tumbling away from him. The vault guards would be able to catch him in a matter of seconds now, and he still hadn't had a single cookie. Ezran reached out to the jar, and with all the force he could muster, extended his arm far enough to grab it.

For the briefest moment in history, Ezran had it all. Time almost stopped. Ezran had in his hands the cookie jar. Everything he could ever want was his now. He was complete. Within his fingers was enough power to strike down entire armies. Right now, Ezran was the most powerful being in existence. With Bait by his side, and with his newfound cookie jar, Ezran could rule the world. Entire _nations_ would bow to him, songs would be written about him, entire festivals dedicated to his achievements. He would be the most feared yet still respected ruler to even live.

But why stop there? Ezran had enough power to rule the entire cosmos. History could be rewritten, the _multiverse_ forged to his liking. With power in his left hand and intelligence in his right, Ezran would go on to dominate every single galaxy, down to the last one. There would be no love, except love for him. He would sit atop an eternal throne with entire _worlds_ at his feet. After all, who would stop him now? Who would even _dare_?

Ezran had ascended. He was beyond human now. He was beyond even a _god_. Time and space were like toys to him now. If Ezran got bored of his interdimensional empire, he could wipe it clean with a snap of his fingers and start over. Eons upon eons would go by like seconds on a clock. Any attempt at a rebellion would be put down like an ant beneath his feet. Now, nothing could ever stand in his way again.

And then Ezran's finger slipped, causing the cookie jar to fall from his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ezran was grounded for a week for trying to steal the cookie jar.


End file.
